


燎海7 初雪

by broken_tea



Series: 《燎海》奏薰 [7]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 奏薰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_tea/pseuds/broken_tea
Summary: 我失去了一切，我怀里抱着整个世界。
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Shinkai Kanata
Series: 《燎海》奏薰 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877590





	燎海7 初雪

南城又出现了一些谣言，中秋的时候有人看到了天降下的红色星云，虽然只是一瞬，人甚至会怀疑自己是不是眼花，但是确实很多人都这样眼花了。  
薰事不关己地喝茶，只要城里安定，多荒唐的谣言都会过去的，一年里头神奇天象多的是呢。

城里积水退下去不少，薰带着奏汰出门散心。  
“好苦哦。”奏汰皱鼻子，把茶水推到一边。  
“是有点，”薰也放下茶杯，“老板，来一壶今天的果茶。”  
奏汰不太愿意回到海里，薰想也是，飒马死了，难向一众海族交代，而且刚刚知道自己身世，哪有那么容易接受。  
店家送上一壶果茶，薰接过来，先给奏汰倒了一杯。  
两双眼睛看着杯子里的茶水，薰先笑笑：“今儿个店家沏的是白桃啊。”

奏汰接过杯子，抿了一口，桃子的香气让他有些意外。  
薰自顾自地说：“这家老板做果茶纯凭心情，一般每天用料都不一样，也可能连续好几天都一样。他倒真是个逍遥人呢。”  
奏汰闻言，问薰：“你说的「逍遥」，似乎很少见呢。”  
“是啊，”薰指指周围的茶客和匆匆路过的行人，“超然物外的人毕竟是少数。佛家常说什么众生皆苦乱七八糟的，确实也没错。不易满足，就觉得苦，没有目的，也觉得累。你应该经常收到人们的愿望吧，有没有什么比较印象深刻的？”  
奏汰低头思索，茶杯里的茶水倒映的不知道是哪里：“有……希望家人出海平安？”  
薰笑笑：“这还真是善美啊。”  
“还有……希望获得一大笔钱？”  
“人总是贪得无厌的嘛。所以呢，你怎么办的？”  
奏汰捧着杯子，理所当然地看着薰：“给他咯。”

薰一时间竟不知道该从哪说。

薰轻叹一口气，说道：“我来给你讲一个故事吧。”  
奏汰抬眼，点点头。  
“我年少时曾经在咲下学宫读书，就是在学宫里跟三毛缟斑认识的，”薰给自己倒了一杯茶，“学宫里都是些权贵子弟，有一些有才能的人，也有一些很资质普通的人。”  
“有一些人，是家里正儿八经的世子——就是最被看重的那些人啦，他们很优秀。但是那是国都咲城的学宫啊，总有更厉害的人在，他们就觉得处处不如人。这种感觉，你应该不太了解吧。”  
奏汰思索片刻，若有所思地点头：“收到过这种「愿望」哦，不过我以前不懂什么意思，没有办法帮他们。”  
“什么嘛你说的是了解别人。”薰小声笑自己。他以为奏汰天生是上古神兽，法力通天什么都会，所以不了解别的妖族修炼时的感受，原来他对这类事没有自觉。  
而且这种天赋的问题，根本就没法改变啊。  
薰接着说：“但是另外一种感觉你应该明白。他们是家里最受宠的孩子，但是这是有条件的，他们必须优秀，事事都要做得好，他们这些人背负的是一整个家族呢。没落的家族希望中兴，新起的势力希望更强，传统大家族希望安稳……总之就是有各种各样的压力啦。”  
“他们身上背负这么大的使命，在学宫里又觉得处处受挫。而家人的关爱有条件，学宫里的同窗只有敌意没有情谊。人很脆弱的，长此以往，不堪重负的人就会自杀。我们那个学宫甚至有慰灵碑呢，明明只是个学宫啊。”  
奏汰悄悄握紧茶杯。  
“我是个不成器的次子所以没有那么大压力，这么说很对不起我大哥。他们那些人，责任太重了，他们要撑起一整个家族，整个家族的人都在消耗他们少得可怜的精力。他们必须十分强大，必须完美无缺。他们很累，没有地方让他们能歇一口气，哪怕只歇一口气。我这样不成器的次子可以任自己堕落，可以没心没肺，可以逍遥自在地去喝茶去搭讪，我不开心的时候可以自己一个人去看海，或者坐在窗前看天一点点暗下去再一点点亮起来。但是那些人不行，他们只能装出一副可靠的样子，骗别人，也骗自己，没有地方让他们躲起来安慰自己。不仅如此，还必须马不停蹄地努力，因为家里一切资源都倾斜给了他们啊。”  
薰停下来稍微平复一下语气，奏汰在沉默地空档出言：“那是使命啊……”  
薰笑了：“没人问过他们想不想承担啊，这是家族强加给他们的。”  
奏汰大脑一声轰响，从未被教过这样思考的人当然不会往那方面想，不然有些教育为什么叫洗脑。

“没有人问过他们愿不愿意。我曾经问过我的长兄这个问题，他只是笑着赶我走了。他很优秀，他能承担那么大的责任，但是他有时候也会累会觉得无趣。我的长姐更是，她甚至放弃了很多自己的生活，明明不必做到那种程度。”

奏汰看到薰有点落寂，略微思索片刻：“那些人……没有别的办法吗？”

薰不说话，他看着奏汰出神。  
他现在可是在教唆一位“神”啊。

那些名门望族的大少爷啊……有除了自杀以外的办法吗？有啊，颓废堕落啊，可是颓废的人都被太子整肃了啊。  
整个家族吸食一个人的精血……那大概率是撑不住的。  
奏汰被南海海族供奉，“受命”守护南海……这根本就是最荒唐的事，南海海族凭什么把责任都推给他。那些名门望族好歹还是揪着流着家族血液的儿子迫害，可是奏汰又欠南海什么了？  
上有仙人庇佑一方，下有人治协调秩序，就算有人有其他信仰，就非要造出一个能实现愿望的“神”来满足自己吗？这样的信仰难怪被称为邪教。

“薰？”奏汰不安地看着他。  
薰自知失礼，不好意思地笑笑：“抱歉，奏汰太好看了。”  
“「说谎」的孩子不是好孩子哦。”奏汰眯眼笑。  
薰觉得他也没说谎啊，这个海神小朋友果然莫名其妙。  
薰回他：“他们没有拒绝的勇气，也没有拒绝的权力，但是你不一样。”

“哪里不一……”  
奏汰话音未落，旁边的街上忽然一声异响，人群骚乱起来，薰也寻声望去。  
薰觉得不可置信：“这么巧？”  
似乎是哪家的姑娘在闺阁里上吊未遂，被救下来之后还是跳窗自尽了。姑娘大嗓门的家人在外面哭天喊地，生怕别人不清楚自己家的家事一样。

薰回头看奏汰，奏汰一副呆滞的样子，似乎无悲无喜，但是手微微发抖。  
薰起身挡住奏汰的视线，伸手捂住他的耳朵。

人们骚乱的声音和奏汰隔绝开，但是他听到另一些声音似乎在自己体内响起。  
我撑不下去了杀了我吧带走我吧为什么要留这么无能的我在这里连好好生活都一团糟，属于我的被夺走想找的东西找不到忙碌一场结果一事无成……  
是谁的声音……  
奏汰把手盖在薰的手上，试图隔绝这个声音。

救我……  
是他自己的声音。

安静的日子过了差不多有一个月，从上次那件事后奏汰就回海底了。  
之后一个月里有时候会上岸，薰就带他去玩。

这天一大早的，薰就被兄长叫起来，据说前朝使者刚到南城，带了圣旨来，要全家人去接旨。  
薰太阳穴一阵跳，这是天降的祸啊。

一家人都在，这朝廷来的使者见人齐，打开圣旨开始宣读：“羽风薰，尝助散骑常侍三毛缟氏，为甚佳，今少知慧之人，望君助。边事未靖，三毛缟氏将出征，先以公为师也。”

羽风的耳膜仿佛被一口锣敲响，这事准是天祥院英智吹的风。  
“臣接旨。”

这是要他死，也是要斑死。  
斑很强，他不一定活不下来，会死的是薰。  
早年在学宫的时候，他远离纷争自得其乐，没想到自己一被他们的事卷进去，连脱身都做不到。

薰的家人也意外，但是更多的是觉得他得到恩宠光宗耀祖。  
圣旨在上，推脱不得。  
薰悄悄盘算，使团不日便要返程，留给他和家人……还有奏汰告别的时间并不多。

送行宴上觥筹交错，薰鲜少作为主角，应付得只是大致得体而已。除此之外，在他心里还有一个海蓝色的身影，挥之不去。

薰在离开之前只抽空见了奏汰一面，告诉他自己要去外面办事，离开南城一段时间。  
他不知道奏汰不在自己的地盘上会受到什么样的暗算，他不愿意冒险带他走。  
孤独席卷两人。

薰没有时间好好告别，他也怕奏汰看出端倪。  
“薰要去哪里办事？”  
“……北漠而已。”  
“远吗？”  
“不远。”

三毛缟斑在将军府里干生气。  
天祥院英智又耍手段把他软禁在将军府，斑虽然不是逃不出去，但是现在多事之秋，他也料不到那位太子的动作那么快，前手弹劾他不懂礼数把他关在将军府思过，后手就举荐了他和南城羽风家的次子羽风薰带兵去北漠收复失地，算是给斑机会“将功补过”，顺便送名门之后羽风薰“平步青云”。  
斑这么生气，是咲国文武官员真没几个能顶上那个位置的，有些人天王老子也请不动，有些人斑死也不舍得。  
羽风薰当军师？奏汰把令牌都给他了，要是羽风薰有个好歹，奏汰来咲城找天祥院算账？奏汰现在是在仙人手下逃出生天的妖，从此以后行事可以百无禁忌，搞不好真能成一方灾祸，这天祥院还真敢去招惹？  
军师？你天祥院心最脏，还推荐别人？  
莲巳敬人啊，斑是真不想杀他的，一个是天祥院的报复他受不起，一个是留他一命更能让那个太子难受。  
最让人疯癫的不是无边的黑，而是有限的光，这正是天祥院教给他们的。

薰再次来到咲城的时候，离斑被关禁闭已经过了几天了。时间到了十月份，再加上咲城偏北，温度很低。但是这里的空气却和盛夏的南城一样沉闷压抑，甚至令人作呕。  
也有可能是因为舟车劳顿，总之薰是真的想吐。  
自从在咲下学宫学成归乡之后，薰就再也没有机会来过这里，没想这一回来，连家都有可能回不去了。

薰连休息都没休息，就被天祥院英智迫不及待地召入宫中，还在将军府软禁的斑也顺带被邀了过去。

在东宫里，英智早已等候多时，斑似乎早就来了，神情有点异常。  
薰一见他，便感到他同往日的不同来。许是鲛鳞真的有用，曾经的天祥院英智从没有过这般神采。  
斑的感受更明显，近些年天祥院英智身体越来越差，就算出了宫门也总是一副半死不活的样子。可是用了鲛鳞之后确实有了活着的气息。

英智稍微多打量了薰些许，才看出来往日学宫里的薰的影子，他先开口：“真是好久不见啊，羽风。”  
薰琢磨不透他的想法，只能勉强回应：“太子殿下闲情雅致，邀我这个同窗前来叙旧？”

斑打断他们：“抱歉打扰二位大人叙旧了，太——子——殿——下——不知微臣可否多说一句？”  
一句话里满是讽刺意味。  
英智笑笑：“同窗说话，何须多礼，此处无旁人。”  
斑冷哼一声，是谁揪着我没礼节才关我禁闭吗：“太子殿下一时兴起就关人禁闭。殿下觉得好玩，可苦了我这个做臣子的。”

薰觉得这个气氛奇怪极了，他以为这两个人见面会剑拔弩张，没想到连一点硝烟味都没闻见。  
是他见识短浅了？

薰顺着斑说：“太子殿下一时兴起就把远在南城的同窗叫去北漠打仗，我这个没想做臣子的也苦啊。”

“你还不知道呢，”英智似乎笑了一下，就像恶作剧得逞的孩子一样，“深海奏汰本是北溟生物，修为尚浅的时候就去了南海，身体有损。仙人赐阵真的很有用，但是治不了他的根。天谴之后带给他大涨的修为，一般来说是没有问题的，深海君本身身体有病根，这些力量会要了他的命。”  
薰皱皱眉，他说不清楚觉得哪里不对。  
“其实，北漠有一座雪山，山中有一处鹏冢，鹏冢有无量兽看管，他能帮深海奏汰。那片地方，以前是咲国的，但是被玲明抢了去。三毛缟你要想救奏汰，就去抢回来。羽风薰要想救奏汰，就来当军师，自己去求无量兽。我只提供机会，不提供胜利。”

“这是我报鲛人的恩，也是复敬人的仇。”

斑朝薰点头：“你到之前，他跟我解释了。”

英智只是笑着，一如往常。  
斑讽刺地笑：“你居然这么仁慈。这哪是复仇，就当你是报恩和赎罪。”  
门外又一人走进来，说：“天祥院一向如此。”

薰一回头，正是鬼龙红郎。

红郎带着威胁的意味提醒斑：“他要是想让你成功，那你不成功就要死，还不明白吗？”  
斑笑笑，气氛开始剑拔弩张。  
英智这个时候说：“我知道薰不想参与前朝纷争，我也从没想过要搞你。说实话，叫你过来这件事没考虑你的感受，只是因为听说奏汰重视你。”

薰撇嘴：“喂，别这么随心所欲行不行。”  
“我不明白他为什么重视你，你一定有过人之处。当然，你选择退出，也没人责怪你。我一定保护羽风家的声望，并且让你安全归城，你大可放心。”英智话音一落，斑和红郎也看向薰。

薰只看了英智一眼。  
“我不退出。”

薰和斑走后，红郎多留了一会。他看着外面斑和薰离开的背影，问道：“你这次真仁慈？”  
英智也看着外面：“谁知道呢，如果神话不假，深海奏汰的身体……应当早就好了。”

红郎忽然感到背后一阵恶寒，什么仁慈，以前有莲巳敬人约束天祥院英智的时候，天祥院才勉强称得上“仁慈”二字。

斑和薰并排而行，斑先跟薰道歉：“实在不好意思，把你牵连进来这么深。”  
薰狠狠皱了一下眉，又很快舒展开，只是叹口气：“不牵连我，也要牵连我家兄长。太子早晚要从中央清洗到地方，现今哪家名门逃得掉，我就当给我家挡了一劫。”  
斑闻言点头，顿了一下，才问出来他真正想问的：“奏汰他还好吗？”

薰想起来跟奏汰匆忙告别的那个时候，随口跟斑说：“可能不会再当个许愿树了。”  
“那就好。”  
薰问他：“天祥院要我们什么时候走？”  
“十月下旬，还有五天，”斑佯装轻松地跟薰打趣，“以前我在南城借宿羽风家，没想到这么快你就来咲城借宿我家了。”  
薰没有说话，他真的很累了。圣旨关乎军情，赶路更是急上加急。急就急吧，到了咲城又要马不停蹄入宫和那帮怪物周旋，天祥院可真是不想轻饶他啊。

两人在宫里走着，宫内冷冷清清，宫墙看上去沉重压抑。这里的太阳似乎只是摆设，光线混合了暗淡的云雾，堪堪到达地面，一点温度没有，跟数年前薰离开咲城的时候差不多。  
出了沉重得像座山的宫门，外面街市上的喧嚣扑面而来。咲城的风呼啸而过，但是却连一点思念都带不走。薰从当年在学宫上学的时候就没搞清楚，人活着这么不容易，却还要互相暗算迫害。也许就是暗算迫害才能活着吧。  
这个城市的法则就像要把人缠绕起来狠狠绞死一样，而心有所求的每一个人自投罗网。  
像在乱石缝隙里颤抖摇曳的芦苇一样的感觉，席卷了他，他既没有依靠也没有站直力气。

不知道走到哪里，薰意识一阵模糊，就昏过去了。斑适时扶住他，让他不至于摔在地上，但是也被吓了一跳。  
“……薰，薰？”

斑咬牙切齿回头看了一眼皇宫，皇宫仍然是那副庄严肃穆死气沉沉的样子。

从北边刮来的风跌跌撞撞飘到南城，没了凛冽的温度，然后在海岸边粉身碎骨。  
奏汰又悄悄出现在禁渔区的海岸，挑了一块最大的石头坐下，纵是龙绡的衣角也粘上了地上的泥水。  
奏汰不想管，他没力气管那点微不足道的泥土。太阳在他身后，海在他身前，夕阳马上就要消失，无所谓，时间从来不属于他。  
是从什么时候开始的呢，怎么谁都不在了。  
海安静得可怕。太阳坠落了，顺带卷走了白昼的温度，海和天渐渐变成一个颜色，他的眼睛里空荡荡地映着海和天，好像装着世界，又像空无一物。  
所以到底是为什么，都不在了。  
风的温度渐渐变凉，一阵一阵，吹过奏汰的眸子，凉意渗进四肢百骸。清透的绿色眸子稍微动了动，流出泪来。

奏汰起身，掸掸身上的泥渍，擦干泪水。  
他伸出手，像要拥抱天空一般。  
云层变幻，星辰和月亮似乎都被莫名其妙的庞然大物挡住，云却不安分地动着。  
他化身为鹏，去追逐他向往而不理解的逍遥。

斑和薰薰到达北漠的时候，天上下起了细雪，雪花飘着飘着，三两粘在一起，越飘越大。加上夕阳刚落下不就，能见度直线下降。  
“这个地方下这么大雪可不多见啊。”斑对薰说。  
斑和薰一人一匹马，并排而行。  
薰伸手接住一片雪，雪很快化得一干二净，徒留一小片水渍在有些干燥起皮的手上。  
他身体好多了，就是压力过大，显得脸色有些憔悴。  
“三毛缟，天黑了，停下吧。”薰向手上哈气。  
斑点点头，先跃下马，薰见状也下了马。  
斑去整顿军队的时候，薰抬头望天。  
天上似乎有什么东西在流动，虽然天色晚了，但夜幕似乎并没有降临，天上说不清是什么颜色，或者说只是一片虚无。

薰逐渐睁大了眼，天上的云似乎在剧烈卷起又舒展，雪花越飘越快。似乎有一个身影出现在他面前不远处，他不知道那是什么时候出现的会，或者说为什么会出现在这里。  
熟悉的海洋味道忽然钻进他的鼻子，一个人扑到他的怀里，紧紧地抱着他。  
奏汰来了，卷来一身南海的水汽到寒冷北漠，来找他。  
不知道该怎么开口，便相视一笑，紧紧相拥。


End file.
